In a cellular communication network, base stations coordinate an interface between a larger communication network and one or more wireless devices. Wireless communication between the wireless devices and the base stations occur in a specific frequency band of operation allocated to the cellular communication network. For instance, wireless communication for the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard may be in the 700 megahertz (MHz) frequency band or the 2100 MHz frequency band in North America for at least some service providers (e.g., AT&T Mobile). The specific frequency band of operation may depend on the wireless communication standard, service provider, and/or geographic area.
However, the use of static frequency bands of operation has at least two issues. First, the static nature of the frequency band of operation limits the potential for increased efficiencies in the cellular communication network. Second, the static nature of the frequency band of operation limits the tools available for dealing with failures or other issues (e.g., congestion, interference, etc.) on the static frequency band of operation. As such, there is a need for systems and methods for controlling a frequency band of operation of base stations in a cellular communication network.